csifandomcom-20200225-history
You've Got Male
You've Got Male is the twelfth episode in season two of . Synopsis Grissom, Warrick and Sara investigate when a young woman is found dead in a pipe at a construction site. Her sister is found nearby, also murdered. A likely suspect is one of the women's Internet relationship, an ex-con. Meanwhile Catherine and Nick look into what appears to be a hunting mishap, but as their investigation develops, it begins to look less and less like an accident. Plot A young woman out horseriding discovers the body of a woman in a construction site. The CSI's find a second body of a woman at the scene. Doc Robbins says the women died at roughly the same time. The brunette died instantly of a broken neck while the blonde showed signs of a struggle and died of blood loss from a severed artery. Grissom comments on how the brunette has multiple tattoos and piercings and craved attention, while the blonde woman had no piercings and didn't even shave her legs. Meanwhile Nick and Catherine investigate when a James Jasper is found dead in the woods in hunting season. He had a rifle which hadn't been fired and wasn't wearing an orange safety vest. They can't find the bullet but think a hunter aimed for a deer but accidentally hit James instead. His wife seems distraught, saying he was a recently laid off insurance worker and he would never forget his safety vest. Warrick discovers the brunette is called Joan and the blonde is Donna, her older sister. They find out Donna was thrown out of a glass door at her house with lots of momentum. It seems Joan was still alive and stepped in Donnas blood when she lay injured. Fresh family sized portions of Chinese in her fridge suggest Donna had a guest, possibly Joan. It seems Donna was a reclusive person relying mainly on the internet and mail order catalogues and rarely leaving the house however a toilet seat is up, showing a man was in the house. It was Joan who scratched her sisters neck and it turns out she has a violent temper, often fighting with her boyfriend Gavin. She left him the previous day in his car but he says it is unlikely she would go to her 'boring' sister- however he reveals the house is in both their names. Nick and Catherine have found the wrong bullet and think Mr Jasper was just in an accident, however it is discovered his wife had taken out an insurance policy behind his back and now gets a million dollars, despite saying that she was poor and couldn't afford the rent. Sara and Grisson go through Donna's computer and find out she went on chatrooms and had an online relationship with a user called Apollo whom she seemed to really like. Sara tracks down the IP address and discovers Apollo is a prison inmate. It turns out Apollos real name is Micky and he was released from prison 3 days ago. Warrick pieces together the shattered door and discovers trace from car upholstery on Donna- a vehicle with a black interior. Blood on Joan and Gavin's shoes show they both walked in Donna's blood. Gavin admits he was scared so ran away and also the inside of his (now missing) car is black. Nick and Catherine still can't find the bullet but find out that Mr Jasper didn't purchase a hunting license even though they were cheap and the risks of not having one were great. This makes them think he wasn't in the wood to hunt especially as he died at 2pm and people only hunt deer and dusk and dawn. They eventually discover a second gun thrown in the lake and realise that Mr Jasper shot himself- in the gut so he would have time to dispose of the gun. He took out the insurance policy so that his wife would get money, but had to stage the suicide to look like murder so she could claim it. Micky, Donna's internet boyfriend is brought in and admits he had dinner with Donna, but says he left when Joan arrived and the sisters began fighting. Sara and Grissom are suspicious of him but he leaves angrily, saying he did not kill Donna or her sister. From the point of impact on the glass door, it appears Donna walked through the door. Also they find Gavin's car which was filled with water instead of coolant, suggesting someone in a panic or unfamiliar with the car. Grissom runs out of the lab when he finds out the 'water' is potassium and phosphorus, from a tank at the construction site/crime scene. It turns out Donna's death was an accident when she was fighting with Joan, but when Joan went to phone the police Micky broke her neck, thinking no one would believe he didn't kill Donna and send him back to jail. Grissom says he would have believed him. At the end of the episode, Sara goes to her home and throws away all the takeway boxes and mail order catalogues that she previously said made her like the reclusive Donna. She then picks up the phone and phones an unidentified person, asking if they want to go out somewhere. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Geoffrey Rivas as Detective Sam Vega *David Berman as David Phillips *Gerald McCullouch as Bobby Dawson *Palmer Davis as Attorney Margaret Finn *Amanda Wyss as Donna Marks *Holly Fulger as Linda Jasper *Clayton Rohner as Forest Ranger *Rodney Rowland as Gavin Pallard *Kirk B.R. Woller as Prison Warden *Robia LaMorte as Joan Marks *Thomas Kopache as Mr. Willoughby *Nick Chinlund as Mickey Rutledge / Apollo *Simon Brooke as Inmate #1 *Amanda Righetti as Riding Teen *Todd Sandler as Probation Officer *Edmund Wyson as Inmate #2 Major Events *Sara identifies with one of the victims, Donna Marks, who seldom leaves her house and may have agoraphobic tendencies. At the end of the case, she goes home and throws away all the take-out containers in her refrigerator. She then calls someone who is unidientified and asks if they'd like to go out. Episode Title *"You've Got Male" is a reference to the 1998 film of the same name starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. In the episode, Donna Marks receives many of her purchases through the mail. Ultimately, male DNA is found in her home that belongs to a mail order operator who was recently released from prison. Featured Music *'I Don't Want The World To End' by Mandalay. *'I Have Seen' by Zero 7. Trivia *'Amanda Wyss' appeared in season eleven, but as a different character named Tina Vincent, one of Nate Haskell´s brides. See Also Category:CSI: Las Vegas Episodes Category:Episodes